Forgotten and Unwanted
by Rukia-K1
Summary: "I remember they're smiles...and I could smile as well at that time...but then they saw who I really was and all of them didn't want me anymore...it hurt...but now...does it matter? After all my boyfriend hates me to...might as be what he wants, a demon."
1. 00: Prologue

_A/n: Alright my first Blue exorcist/Ao no Exorcist story ^^ but I really am happy about this. It should be really good, well I hope that it is ^^_

_Anime: Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist_

_Main Pairing: Bon/Rin_

_Side Pairings: Unknown as of now. You may request them if you would like ^^_

_Rating: M...I have no idea what my mind will lead to._

* * *

><p><em>"RIN!" A scream erupted from a young girl as she watched her friend get slammed into the ground by his father...Satan. The young half demon didn't move, his eyes rolled back, and he looked as if he was dead. His father picked up the sword in the halfbreed's hand and laughed, slowly removing what blinded the sword. He watched his son's body frame be enveloped in blue flames, his ears slowly showing and blue flames coming to lie on his head, his tail swishing besides him.<em>

_All of them stood still, every signal exorcist there that did not know whom he was...which was only his brothers and about two others. His 'friends and boyfriend' stood in shock as his eyes opened, and he attacked his father, slashing his chest with his sword, and then watching his father retreat. He said nothing as he sheathed his sword and the flames on his body died down, his tail still swishing back and forth. He looked to his boyfriend and then his friends and then looked down. _

_"I-"_

_"Save it Rin!" One of the girls hissed, not looking happy at all._

_"Bu-"_

_"How could you keep this from us?" Shemi whispered, looking down. "Why didn't you tell us who you were in the first place Rin? WHY?"_

_Rin looked to his boyfriend, praying he was not mad at him. "R-"_

_"Don't talk to me!" His boyfriend hissed, and glared at Rin. "I can't believe you fooled me all this time Rin!" He snapped. "I thought I loved you! Yet it was all a lie wasn't it? I was just there for you because you wanted someone! Well no more! I hate you!"_

_Rin stood there in shock for a moment before dropping his sword. "...I...I..." He looked about ready to cry but instead he took off running in the other direction. "FINE THEN HATE ME!" He yelled, starting to cry now. "WHO CARES ANYWAYS?" He jumped off the ledge and kept running, not stopping. No one reached out to stop him ether. They didn't care...he was Satin's son...what did it matter to have Satan's son as a friend...? Little did they know...this mistake would cause pain and remorse._

* * *

><p><em>"...Rin..." Eyes closed and glasses dropped, black turning to white, white turning to black. His body fell, nothing stopping it. His brother standing, sword in hand, father behind him. The world seemed to spin...as he fell as well, his sword clattering to the ground, and then...for both there was nothing...<em>


	2. 01: Not Forgotten But Unwanted

**_Forgotten and Unwanted Chapter 1: _**

**_I am not Forgotten but I am Unwanted_**

* * *

><p><em>Year xxx…<em>

**Blood…**

**I watch it fall…**

**From those I kill…**

**This is my pay back…**

**_I watch this city burn…_**

**I will make them pay…**

**For hating me…**

**For out casting me…**

**For saying I was not worth it…**

**I will make them pay…**

**_Let it burn…_**

* * *

><p>"Ah-ah sorry mister!" Shemi bowed, then looked back up to who she bumped into. Cerulean blue eyes burned into her own, the person's black hair swaying in the wind. His mouth was open slightly, sharp teeth showing. Shemi stilled, knowing that this much be some kind of dream. The person in front of her was the one they had been searching for, for years. "R-" She barely got a part of his name out before he turned and started walking in the other direction, brushing past people into the crowd. She ran after him, trying to find him. <em>Where did he go? I need to find him…Rin that was you wasn't it…?<em> She thought. She looked around, but she could not spot the half demon now. She looked down, wondering where he could have gone. She closed her eyes, and stopped walking. This had all started with a mistake, and now it was becoming a bigger problem…first Rin left, then Yukio was almost killed and put into a coma, then Bon started to become silent, then they became exorcists with one order…to kill all demons that they ever came in contact with…which also meant Rin, but they could not kill him no matter how hard they tried. He meant to much to them still…well to some of them…but others did not really want him around any longer.

"Shemi!" She turned to face Bon, wondering if something was wrong since he was speaking to her. He looked worried for some reason. He looked at her for a good long moment before asking. "Why did you run off you had all of us-" He stopped. _"Fire. Blue Fire…" _He hissed, his eyes going dark suddenly. Shemi looked to where he was looking then looked down and whispered something he didn't hear as he ran to where the fire was coming from, he felt panic for some reason but he had no idea why. However he soon found out why he had felt that way. Before him was his old boyfriend fighting with his current boyfriend, problem one was that his new boyfriend had a grudge against all demons, half breed or not…they were all the same to him. For some reason this worried him, was it maybe because he still probably had feelings for Rin, but no that was not possible. He had began to hate Rin…Rin had hid something so important from him…

"Die demon brat!" The other teen, Oshimore Kico snapped at Rin. Rin easily blocked the punch and hit back, knocking him into a nearby building with little effort. He sighed, and shook his head, and turned his back as he began to walk the other way. Bon swallowed then rushed out, stopping his boyfriends attack as Rin started walking away. The half demon stopped, blinking, and looked over his shoulder. He was clearly shocked to see that someone was protecting him, more so his old boyfriend whom he knew would never ever trust him like he used to…but in the end he wasn't sure that that mattered, because he had moved on as well. And it would be odd if Bon hadn't done the same. Rin closed his eyes muttering something to them and then kept on walking, only stopping when Bon yelled at him.

"…Hey idiot aren't you going to come back yet?" Bon said, looking at him. "I'm sure you're brother would like to see you after all of these years you know…and some people want you back as well." He seemed cold, but Rin could see through all of that, but yet he didn't look back as he replied with some words Bon didn't understand. He then watched Rin keep walking, his tail flicking from side to side as he did, and his familiar soon joining him, following his footsteps perfectly. Bon wasn't sure what to do. Should he run out and grab Rin's hand or should he just let Rin keep walking and maybe never see him again…but…there was no time for him to ponder this. Rin's brother needed to talk to him…well anyway Rin needed to see him…hopefully.

"Rin…wait…" Bon stilled then as a car came rushing at the half demon. Bon watched as the car came to hit him, but as the smoke cleared he was nowhere in sight.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" Bon looked up, seeing Rin on a building looking down, his eyes wide and his mouth was wide open in awe. He then blinked and looked down at Bon, noticing the other was staring up at him. He blinked and then bit his lip and turned the other way, not knowing what to do. _I should have seen this coming when I was dumb enough to comment after this. Agh I need to run quickly…before he-_Rin gasped as arms grabbed him and held him from moving anywhere. He felt breath on his neck and swallowed. He glanced behind him, looking at Bon…the other looked like he was in pain, but there was something more. Suddenly Rin felt a punch to his stomach and he coughed, dropping his sword and looked up at Bon from the ground now. He was unable to explain anything to the other before he felt the others hand reach for his throat. He swallowed, and then blinked as he saw the others eyes cloud with pain and then drop him and he heard a whisper from him.

_"Why did you leave us when we could have worked things out…Satan's son…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thought we would be good together. <strong>_

_**I thought he would always love me.**_

_**Then he found out.**_

_**Now he has replaced me with a demon killer.**_

_**He does hate me...**_

_**Then he saves me...**_

_**Why?**_

_**Just so he can kill me...well I don't care anymore...**_

_**I...I want to die...**_

**"Do you really wish to die? Son...I will not let you. Together we will rule!"**

* * *

><p>Rin's eyes opened and he stared at the sky, blood red sky. He closed his eyes. "...He doesn't want me...so I will become what he wants me to be...a demon!"<p> 


	3. 02: Leader Of Attack

**_Forgotten and Unwanted 02: _**

**_Leader Of Attack_**

* * *

><p>Year xxxx:<p>

"Rin!" A servant yelled on the top of her lungs as she chased after the half demon. He didn't seem to notice her as he kept walking along down the hallway to his room. When the half demon didn't want to be bothered he seemed to always do this to the servants. Even if he was in trouble he ignored all of them but well two of them. One was named Diasuke and the other was Mira. They were in charge of the others, and for some reason Rin got along with these two. It was maybe because the three of them were all half demons, yet they lived in the demon world. Or it could be that Rin was just connected to them in some sort of way. But whatever the case the young half demon hated to listen to any other maids. He ignored them really and kept doing his own thing even if one had to give him an important message. He just seemed not to give a care about what they had to tell him and it annoyed more than one of the maids and butlers. It annoyed all of them but because of who he was they could not do anything about it…unless they wanted they're master to kill them anyways.

Rin finally stopped walking and turned to face the servant who was now panting. He blinked. "Yeah what is it Star?" He asked as he put a sucker into his mouth, looking rather bored but at the same time intrigued for some odd reason. The maid bowed to him and then said quickly.

"M-master would like to speak with you about something Rin!" She said and then took off running in the other direction. Rin blinked then shrugged and started headed to his father's throne room, pretty much taking as much time as he could. When he arrived and opened the door he was greeted by members of the knights. The Knights were Satan's guards as well as his advocatory council. He was always near at least one of them so talking to him alone was pretty much impossible even if Rin was his son. Rin walked past all of them, waving a hand to show that he was paying attention and walked up to his father who sighed and looked over him. Rin blinked wondering what was going on and why he was called for when he was just here not even 10 minutes ago…which in reality was yesterday…but to him it was 10 minutes ago because he had no sense of time in this world, then again did he really ever have it? He stopped in front of his father and crossed his arms.

"So what is it Father?" He asked with a yawn. "I mean what's so important to summon me like this lately? It's been really weird things you have been talking about to soooo." He blinked as he was motioned for to stop. His father stood and put a hand on his shoulder, which Rin didn't seem to really care about. What did have his attention was the tension in the room as well as the number of weapons that were missing.

"We will soon be planning our attack on the exorcist son. And we want you to lead it…" He smirked. "We know you will make us proud, at least we hope that you will…so then Rin. Will you lead the attack that is coming up or will you back out and show you are not one of us?" He asked. Rin looked slightly worried here and he swallowed. He closed his eyes for a short moment before opening them again and saying slowly.

"So you want me to lead the attack on True Cross Academy?" He asked, his tone going blank as he was trying to keep any of his emotions out of his voice. He didn't want to go there, but if he didn't lead this attack he would be thrown out wouldn't he? Then he would really have no place to go home to…he couldn't have that happen to him again. It was bad enough that one day…the day he became an actual demon. The day he learned that no one wanted him that was human. And that the only ones that actually accepted him where those that he was always hating beforehand…He had finally gotten a home where he was accepted for what he was and no one hated him for being Satan's son. No one was scared of him, well ok they were but not like the others whom outcaste him…This was his home now and here he had an actual reason to doing what he was told to do. This was his home. And he had his orders…

"Yes you will lead the attack on True Cross Academy, and I accept you to not waver even though you went there and had friends there Rin." His father nodded and Rin took a breath and nodded back. He turned and walked out of the room slowly, thinking to himself about who would be there and what he should do to each one of them…to make them pay for what they did to him…after all they outcast him when he needed them the most, and because of that he would never forgive them..and boy was he going to pay them back for that...

* * *

><p>"Are you ready sir?" A royal knight asked Rin as Rin stared up at True Cross Academy, and then finally sighed. He was leading the attack on his old home, where his brother and old…old friends were. He would fight then and he would probably end up killing some of them to, but in the end did that really matter if he did so or not? They had outcast him and this would be his time for payback. Though he could not help but feel as if something was wrong. Though he ignored the feeling in the end and nodded to the Knight next to him. He stood and glanced behind him at his army. He was not sure about the battle plan that he had come up with but it was as best as he could do. He signaled for group one to head out, and then looked at group two whom looked fully uncertain of what he was doing. Though he didn't really blame them when he was not sure of what he was doing in the first place. He took a deep breath and then ordered each other group to go as they would to where they needed to be. It was now starting and who knew what would happen in this time. After all this was an all or nothing start here where he had to decide where he belonged. Was he a demon, or was he not a demon...where did he belong. What world wanted him there...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Bon!" Izumo yelled at the male. Her face remained blank but you could easily tell that there was something on her mind. Something that was probably not a good thing. Bon looked at her, his boyfriend's arms lazily around his waist. Kico blinked a few times, putting his head on Bon's shoulder. He was not to found of Izumo, more so because she did not accept him to be Bon's boyfriend for reasons unknown.<p>

"What is it Izumo?" Bon sighed, hoping this was not another rant about him going out and finding Rin whom he really didn't give a care about anymore. Of course this annoyed her even more for some reason.

"…" She paused then looked down. "You created a problem!" She snapped suddenly. She looked up at him, about in tears. "Come see this! Come see what you created and tell me! Tell me to my face what you feel about what you see!" She yanked him out of Kico's arms and pulled him down the hallway without him getting a chance to say anything back to her. He wanted to yell at her for suddenly grabbing him but he froze as she pulled him to a window and pointed outside. From where he was he could see demons, many of them. The barrio was broken and they were breaking in…They were getting into the academy and of course there was not many people left in the building to defend it…

"How is this my fault!" He finally yelled at her, clearly in rage now. He wanted to go out there and attack them already but she held his collar firmly and then pointed at a specific demon. Bon's heart about stopped as he gazed at the demon. He was a young teen demon…but the thing was. He was not a full demon. He was…Rin. Rin Okumura, Stana's son, and Yukio's twin brother…but what was he doing here with a demon army!


	4. 03: I am the Leader

**_Forgotten and Unwanted 03:_**

**_I am the Leader _**

* * *

><p>Rin looked over at the knights that stood beside him. He counted them and smiled. He had just enough to come with him into the building and help him with his own revenge. "Knights!" He said, "follow me and we will end this from the inside!" He started walking to the doors, and slammed them open. He walked inside, and looked around, noticing no one was bothering to protect the front doors. He smirked. This was working all to well. Soon he would win this and earn his place in his new home…after all no one here wanted him.<p>

"…Rin." Rin stopped, the Knights stopping as well with him. Rin narrowed his eyes, finding…_him…_standing right in front of him, his eyes waver as he looked at Rin. Rin crossed his arms and stared back, both of them were silent. The Knights standing besides Rin, moved to a defensive position but Rin dismissed it and took a few steps forward.

"So…you decide to come out and face me then?" Rin asked, his tone remaining cold as he looked at his ex-boyfriend who seemed to have many emotions striking through his eyes at the moment. Rin just kept his face cold. He glanced at his Knights and said. "Stay back…I'm doing this fight alone…" He said as he watched Bon close his eyes then open them again.

"Rin…why are you doing this?" He asked, and Rin laughed, not knowing how Bon could miss such an obvious fact. Rin shook his head and crossed his arms once more.

"Oh Ryuji…I thought you would know…" Rin sighed then and looked at him. "All of you pushed me away, and I found where I belonged. You know…I guess I was really a demon this whole time…" He shook his head. "Oh well I can make my point now…" He smirked, his face changing to an evil look. "By _killing_ all exorcists!" He laughed. He laughed more as Bon's eyes widened in fear, and then he shook his head and sighed. "Now…should I kill you know or make you watch everyone's deaths?" He asked. He was still laughing as Bon walked forward and then stopped and he was punch roughly in the stomach by Bon. Rin coughed and glared at him, and then went to attack but froze as he was grabbed by the collar and Bon's lips smashed into his. Rin was shocked to say the least, not understanding what was going on here…why did Bon kiss him suddenly? Why? Rin could hear the Knights behind him get into a fighting position as Bon pulled away, panting softly but gazing at Rin with eyes that Rin did not understand.

"Bon you alright!" A new voice yelled but the other didn't move, he just kept looking into Rin's eyes while Rin felt emotions go back and forth in his mind and in his eyes. "Bon? Bon!"

Bon finally snapped out of it and shook his head and pulled Rin close. _What am I doing? _He wondered. _I finally got over Rin, but now I find myself falling for him all over again. Is it because I created this mess, or is it because I was kidding myself. Did I always want him like this even when I thought I had finally gotten rid of him...?_

"Ah! You caught him! You caught the leader of the attack! Good work love~!" Kico smiled as he walked over, and Rin looked down, thinking that this was all a trick to catch him. Bon didn't feel that way about him this was all to get him captured so he would be killed. However he did not expect what Bon would say next.

"Don't call me that…and he was not leading the attack, he couldn't have been. Rin isn't like those other demons. He's a half demon, he's human…he has a heart…he has feelings…he's…he's…" Bon paused and looked at Kico. "…He's the one I really love…now leave me be…I'm not turning Rin in for something he had no part of." He said harshly. Kico stood there for a long moment before laughing.

"You're kidding right love? I mean, he's a demon, and even if he's a half breed he's still the son of Satan!" Kico said, looking rather scared. He was thinking Bon had finally lost it, that or Izumo kicked some bad sense into his brain. But there was a deeper fear hidden within his mind. The fear that Bon really had feelings for the son of Satan, even though that shouldn't be true…he shouldn't be in love with anything relating to the demons. Demons killed many people eat his home during _that day_. He had lost so much and so had his friends. How could he be in love with a demon which was probably involved in that attack?

"He wouldn't have said it if he was not serious," Izumo said as she walked up, her arms crossed. "Why do you think he would risk everything to come here alone, where Rin would be if he didn't care about him at all?" She asked, her tone remaining blank. "And I know what you are thinking. But no, Rin was NOT involved in that attack, and he will not be involved in this one…" She looked at Rin and Bon. "Rin this is your home. We're all sorry for what we said to you the day we found out what you really were. We were shocked to say the least and we just…we wanted to know why you would hide such a thing from us when you were our friend…" She stopped then as Rin pushed away from Bon, looking down at the ground.

"It's too late for apologies…" Rin replied as he stood straight and then turned and walked back to his Knights. "This isn't my home, and you are no longer my friends. You pushed me away and I decided I would become what you wanted me to be, and if you say now that you want me back as a friend. Well I have news for you. I am not your friend and I am not ever going to be one of you again…" He turned and faced them. "I am Satan's son, and I am a demon. That was what you wanted me to be and that is what I became!" He yelled and looked at a Knight. "Attack, and don't waver!" He ordered and smirked as the Knight obeyed and went to attack Izumo. Rin smirked and watched the fear in her eyes as well as the eyes of Bon and Kico, but he didn't really care. After all, they had this coming. So what if they were saying sorry? They couldn't have said it before now could they? This was his nature, and he didn't care about them. Maybe Bon actually cared about him, but so what? He had pushed him away first, he had told him he hated him, and he had left him to become a demon.

Bon watched this and he snapped then. He punched Rin as hard as he could and yelled at him. "**What is with you Rin! Where is the Rin that I loved, the Rin that was always making stupid mistakes and having to get them fixed! Where is that RIN?" **Rin couldn't speak, he just kept staring at him in shock, not sure what to make of what was yelled at him. He blinked a few more times before looking down and thinking to himself that he had no idea where that Rin had gone…no idea to where his actual self had gone to…to where his real self had gone…what was he doing? This wasn't him. This couldn't be him. He was not like this, was he? No he wasn't…this was what his father wanted him to be and he was being what he was being pushed to be. NO! He…this was him. This was him!

"…You're wrong Bon…this is me…this was my true nature this whole time…it just took a bit to awaken my true nature…it just took a push…and now…I am really awakened…now leave me alone…" Rin glared at him. "I don't want to have to kill you if I don't need to…"

_"You're showing weakness my son."_

**"Father…please let me do this…I…I still love him and if I don't have to kill him I rather not please…"**

_"This is a weakness my son. You need to kill him!" _

**"But…father…I…"**

_"Rin…do it…kill him…kill the one thing that can stop you from being who you really are!"_

**"…" ** Rin looked at Bon and raised a hand. "…I'm sorry…now…**Dramistic Auno Killing!"**


	5. 04: Save me Now

**_Forgotten and Unwanted 04:_**

**_Save Me Now…_**

* * *

><p>Rin stood there, staring at his hand for a good long moment, it was covered in blood, and he was crying. He…why had he attacked? Why had he killed him? Why…? Why was he even alive! Did he deserve to face this pain more than once or what? Did the world hate him that much…why had he done so many things? Why was he alive? Why was he…why did he have these feelings when he was born a demon!...they hurt him. They pulled him down, they kept him from being what he really could be…they kept him from being so many things he could be if they were just gone! He was…he was…a demon…but at the same time he was human…he was…Rin…Rin…yes he was Rin, a half breed. He…he was not a demon, but he was not a human…<p>

"…A monster…" Rin whispered, and fell to his knees, getting covered in his ex-boyfriend's blood. "I killed so many…I killed the one I loved…I killed my old friends…I'm the definition of a monster…" He cried out and buried his face in his hands. "I killed…I'm a murder…I killed them all…" He cried out again and screamed on the top of his lungs what he was feeling deep down inside. But nothing stirred when he screamed. No one woke, they all laid there dead.

Slowly he watched the lights flicker out and then shut off completely. He was lost in the darkness of his old home. He as lost in the darkness that he once accepted, but now it hurt. He didn't want to be this monster. He didn't want to feel this way. He wanted to be a normal child. He wanted to be a normal human. He didn't want to be a demon. He wanted to be normal…

_But you are normal in your own way Rin…_

Rin shivered, and looked around whispering. "Who's there?" He looked around uncertainly. He was not sure that anyone was there anymore. He was sure though that it could not be those that he killed, well he hoped not.

_I am not around you Rin…I am you._

Rin snapped to look in front of him where a darker version of himself stood, smirking down at him and then he laughed and walked closer and closer.

_Rin…we are one in the same. I know what you are feeling but you have to accept it. You will not be normal as in other children but you will be normal in your own way. After all if you worry about this all now you will have to deal with the pain of always being alone my other half. Though I would try and get used to it because you will always be alone…hah. I should know._

"Lies…" Rin whispered. "I can't believe a word you are saying to me…because…I want to be normal like a human…I killed people and I am not proud of it…" He looked down. "I can never be a true demon anyways…"

_Oh Rin…Rin…Rin…you are wrong. You just proved to everyone you are a demon by killing them! _His other side laughed and looked at the dead bodies around them and smirked. _Rin you are the perfect son of Satan, you listened and you have earned us both a home in the demonic world where we will someday rule as our father's successor! _

Rin whimpered softly and then seemed to realize what the other was saying and stood up quickly, his eyes flaring a red color. "No!" He hissed. "I will not become a new Satan! I will atone for my crimes! I do not want to be a demon anymore!" He yelled to the heavens and fell to his knees again. "I want…I want everything to be normal again! I want to see them laughing around me! I want them to think I am normal! I want Yukio to scold me for falling asleep in class! I want Bon to get mad at me for reasons unknown! I want! I WANT MY OLD LIFE BACK!" He yelled to the heavens and then screamed loudly. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT TO BE A NORMAL PERSON ALREADY!"

_Hmph. We can never be normal…we are not normal. Face it Rin, face what you really are. Face reality. Face…just face it…you are not a normal person, and you shall never be a normal person…We shall never be normal, but we can…we can be a good demon. We can rule the worlds, we can do what our father could never do…we can control the humans and make them repent for what they did to you, to us! We can…we can be the perfect team my other half just realize it!_

"No…no….no!" Rin yelled, covering his ears. He refused to keep listening to this talk. He would not be these things. He did not want to be these things. He just wanted this to end already. He looked at his sword, and then looked down. Was this the right thing for him to do? Was this the best thing for him to do? He closed his eyes for a moment before grabbing it and pulling it out, his flames illuminating the darkened building as he stood. "I'm…going to kill you….my other half…" He hissed. And the other half laughed then said.

_But Rinni…is this what you really are trying to do? Or is it that you are just lonely and want this part of you gone so that you can rest in peace or what is it? Hmn? You can tell me you know Rin. I am you're other half I understand you the most out of anyone in this place! _He laughed again and then smiled at Rin. _Come on Rin…just accept what you are already before I have to get violent on you…I really don't want that Rinni…_

"….You're not even real…." Rin whispered and looked at him witj a dark heated glare. "You are just a dark piece of me I didn't want to realize was actually there..." He ran forward but found a hand through his chest and closed his eyes thinking he was about to die, as he felt his heart slowly stop…but…then…

_"Rin!"_

…and he snaps back to reality…

* * *

><p>An: ^^; Sorry about this chapter kinda being out there, but this chapter and his other half if important for later on soooo I kinda had to make this so it would help understanding. Plus I wanted a little trick of what happened to Bon and the others to happen here to xD I am so mean.


	6. 05: I Need to But Can I?

**_Forgotten and Unwanted 05:_**

**_I Need To But Can I?_**

* * *

><p>"…Rin…"<p>

Rin looked up at Bon, his eyes dark. That vision…it was so real, but in the end was it all but a vision for him or what? He found arms around him and his eyes slowly began to close. He gripped his old boyfriend's shirt, wondering if he was doing the right thing here or not. He felt like the world was darkening around him like his other half was taking over his body slowly, taking away all that he had left to live for. He opened his eyes slowly but he only found Bon's shirt in his line of vision. He closed his eyes once more and relaxed. He realized it now. There was no way that he could ever get out of this cycle. There was no way he could kill his old boyfriend even if he was pushed to it and it was where he could find a home and where he would end up on the streets.

"…You're majesty.."

Rin sighed softly, slowly moving away from his old boyfriend and glancing back at the knights. He paused before clenching his fists and starting to walk back to them. "…We're leaving…let the other demons do as they please." He said, but didn't get far. A hand still held his tightly. Rin looked back over his shoulder at his ex. "Bon…let go." He whispered, but the other didn't let go. He pulled Rin back and held him tightly in his arms.

"No. Not this time. I'm not going to let you go this time! You need to snap back to reality! This isn't you Rin! This isn't the Rin I know and I love!" Rin went utterly still in the others arms. He had to think of what he just heard more than once before he finally felt himself swallow. The Knights had swords at ready, glaring. They wanted they're prince back and they would attack…but Rin wouldn't allow that.

* * *

><p><em>"Rin!" Shemi smiled at the other as he came back over to them. "You did it Rin!" She hugged him tightly and kept smiling. "You saved us from the demon!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you…" Izumo muttered as she took Rin's shirt and put it on. She smiled at him. "You…helped me see the true meaning of friendship but! Don't expect me to admit that in front of anyone else!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Ah…you've been acting weird again…" Bon commented, his arms crossed. He was not to happy with Rin at the moment. "Come on snap out of you're depression you tried you're best Rin!" He snapped. "Come on and act how you should already! Get fired up!"<em>

_Rin looked up at him, his eyes dark. "…" He said nothing. Bon frowned then punched the other in the chest, this getting Rin's attention. Rin growled softly and aimed to hit back but stopped as he was pulled close and kissed._

_When they pulled away Rin found himself staring at the other for a good long moment before laughing and hugging his boyfriend. "You really need to take a c hill pill!" He laughed while Bon ruffled his hair, snapping at him while he did. Rin found it even funnier that the others were staring at them with jaws dropped. "Ahahahahahahahah!"_

* * *

><p>"Rin?" Izumo blinked, noticing the look in his eyes as he pulled out his sword. She was worried on whom he was planning on attacking. Was it Bon, or was it those people that kept calling him like he was royalty? She swallowed as he looked over his shoulder, but relaxed as he smiled. He looked back at the knights and then rushed forward. It was seconds that she caught no sight of any of them before she finally noticed that Rin's sword was on the ground, but Rin…he was nowhere to be seen. Kico seemed amused by this as he walked over to his boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder and kissed him softly, murmuring something that made his body relax but tense at the same time. Izumo clenched her fist then punched Kico right in the cheek and glared at him. She didn't care how Bon felt about him anymore, she was just not happy with him. She shook as she looked down, her fists clenched and she was trying her best to stay calm, which honestly was not easy considering that she just wanted him gone at this point. He was not making anything easy, and he could be a reason why Rin wasn't in front of them anymore. She looked upset more than normal. Bon was staring at her in slight shock, but he didn't know what to make of it. However he did understand why she was so upset. He understood completely, more so because he was feeling the pain of losing Rin…again.<p>

He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and whispered. "Did he leave us again?" She whispered. "Did he leave us once more when we really need him here?" She looked down. "Why does he keep going this to us? Why does he keep leaving when he knows that we need him here…that we love him…that we are his friends…why does he keep running?" She yelled, and shook her head then.

"I have no idea…" Bon replied and sighed. "Rin…he has his own way of doing things Izumo…but that doesn't mean that we can't go and lend him a hand now does it?" He smirked. "Though I am sure we will be told to stay in our quarters after this we're not going to listen now are we?"

Izumo smiled. "Of course not. After all they're not going to think we're going to listen when we know that Rin is probably needing our help right?" Bon nodded and Izumo then closed her eyes. "Alright then…let me go get the others. I'll be back." She walked off and Bon sighed softly and picked up Rin's sword and whispered.

"I'm sorry Izumo but I can't wait for you all…I have to go do this alone…" He whispered and put it over his shoulder and walked out of the academy. He took a breath, seeing all of the demons, thinking. _This is like a suicide mission. But I need to get to that gate before it closes. I need to get to Rin…dang it…how stupid am I though? Will he even come back with me? After all he tried to kill me didn't he…?_ He looked down, wondering what Rin would have wanted. But then again he had already started moving forward...so now he had to finish the job and save Rin. He looked at the gate used to get to the academy and slowly walked to it, ignoring the fighting of demons and exorcists around him. He had to do this...for Rin...for himself...and for Yukio...maybe once Rin found out about what had happened to his brother he would stay...stay with him where they beloned. Home...True Cross Academy...

* * *

><p>An: Sorry for any out of place linebreaks...I'm kinda having trouble with them. Anyways hope you liked this chapter.


	7. 06: An Unwanted Wedding

_**Forgotten and Unwanted 06:**_

_**An Unwanted Wedding **_

"..." Rin felt his fathers hands on his shoulders. He didn't do anything, but he wanted to move. He swallowed softly and slowly turned as his father started speaking to him. He was not able to answer the questions that were asked of him. He was silent, looking at his father. He could feel tears coming into his eyes slowly. Finally he felt the world start to fall. He fell to his knees crying, but soon it stopped as someone's arms went around him.

_"Rin..."_

This person was not good for humans to be around but for Rin it was even worse than that. This person was his fiancé, the person he had chosen for him by his father, and the problem here was more so that he was obsessed with him. This person loved him, more than he could understand and well, he had no chance of doing anything to stop this person from taking a hold of him ether. Rin swallowed as he was picked up by this person. This person kissed his forehead, and Rin looked down. He didn't want to be anywhere near this person.

"Can you believe it is today?" The person, Kian, spoke, smiling down at Rin. "Today we get married my love."

Rin's face went pale, and he swallowed and tried to move away, he was scared. Why...? Why? He shivered, and tried to move away but found himself being kissed deeply. He wanted to pull away but he was not able to. The other chuckled, and carried him out, some maids taking him from Kian. Rin growled as he was dressed in a wedding _dress_ and fitted for everything. This was not a good thing. What was he supposed to do? He looked at his father as he evaluated how he was looking. Rin was not at all happy with any of this, and he was showing it as well. His father put a hand on his shoulder and sighed softly.

"Come now my son. You did not listen to me about killing that boy so I must push you into this. Besides after this you and you're dark side will be one and there will be no more problems. You will be the next King, and then you can rule just like me."

Those words hit Rin like a pile of bricks. He took a step back and shook his head violently. "No I don't' want to be the King of this world. I don't even want to be here! I don't love Kian like you want me to Father! I love someone else and I really do love him. I couldn't kill him for that reason! I really do love him and you cannot make me marry this man. This person that I do not want anything to do with father!" Rin yelled and looked up at his father with a hiss.

His father stared at him with eyes that could kill a human but Rin it would not work on. He would not let his father make him marry Kian, no matter what kind of problems it caused for him or his father. He wanted someone else…someone he was not even sure truly wanted him anymore, but Rin…he wanted him, badly.

"…My son do you not understand this person will just outcast you because of what you are or do you not want to believe me and think he will always love you?" His father asked, eyes still glaring.

Rin was about to reply but was then silenced as someone came in and dragged him out. Rin growled when the person was done with him. He was wearing a necklace that would suppress his demonic powers. "Come on now sir, the wedding is commencing." Rin looked down as he was forced to follow the servant. When he came to the room it was decorated with many ceremonial things as well as many demons that had the human for capability like his father and Kian. Rin took a deep breath as his father lead him down the aisle. He was not looking forward to this at all. He felt Kian grab his hand softly and he shifted uncomfortably as the ceremony started.

It was not long before it got to the final part, and Rin wanted to say no…but he couldn't.

"Now Rin, Prince of Demons, do you take Kian for all eternity to be your husband until death do you part?"

Rin swallowed and took a deep breath. "I…I…" He felt everyone staring at him, wanting to know what he was going to say. "…I…don…do…" He whispered looking down, and Kian smiled, gripping his hand tightly.

"Now Kian of the Demons, do you take Rin to as you're lover till death do you part?"

Unlike for Rin there was no hesitation in the others voice as he replied. "I do. I take Rin forever as my lover…"

"Alright now are there any objections to why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"…" No one in the room spoke but…

"S.T.O.P. Stop."

Rin turned around his eyes lighting up instantly. He could feel joy filed tears then as he gazed over the two people that stood there ready to fight, fight for him. He smiled at them and dropped the flowers he had been forced to hold. He hugged one of them tightly and snuggled into him.

"Heh. You look like a girl Rin. Like it though." Rin blushed and lightly hit the other upside the head, then smiled and laughed softly and snuggled into him. "Heheheh…"

"How dare you!" His father roared, and the other swallowed but Rin turned and faced his father, then turned back and kissed the other. The other was surprised but kissed back after only a second, bringing Rin as close as he could.

Rin eventually pulled back and faced his father. "I. Don't. Love. Kian. I…I love…" He looked behind him and smiled. "I love him, Ryuji." He whispered. "He is the one I care for father, and the one I love. I don't care what you think, my mind will never change. I truly love him…" He looked at the one behind him and smiled. "…I will never wish pain on him ever again…to him…I am someone he loves as well…"

_xxxxxxxxx_

_**"Please...all I want is to be loved..."**_

* * *

><p>An: Alright vote time from the reders of this. I can't really think of what to happen next sooo I'm leaving it up to you readers, please think of something and submit it to me through a private message or a review. Also please take into consideration what the last sentence says...it sets the mood for the next chapter.


End file.
